dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Low%
Low% is a category that beats the game with two boss keys and no other items that count toward percentage. The file select screen says 0% even if you get an extra key or a Golden Banana. However, looking at the percentage formula reveals that each key gives you 0.25%, so this category gets 0.5%. A third key would result in 0.75%, whereas adding in a GB would result in 0.9%. Accordingly, crowns, fairies, banana medals, and the Nintendo or Rareware Coin are not allowed in Low%. It is also not allowed to reset the Golden Banana counter with Funky Weapons Glitch. Getting any optional items that count toward the percentage would undermine the purpose of Low%, even if they are dumped in the same run. The fastest Any% route already meets the Low% conditions. The route below is just an easier (outdated) way to complete Low%. Rules: *No more than 0.5% *No file manipulation to lower game percentage *No cheats Main Menu Do Funky Weapons Glitch DK Isles Go to Cranky, do training barrels Leave training area with STW Swim to fairy island, glitch inside Get camera, leave, get 2 Crystal Coconuts Get rainbow coin on path to Aztec Activate W2, enter Aztec lobby, enter Aztec Angry Aztec Go through tunnel, activate W1, get rainbow coin Do guitar skip, (activate W3 by Cranky if you do option 1 near the end of the run) go through tunnel, activate W2 Enter llama temple with a moonkick or a ledge clip Get full health, use Swim Through Walls on gate, free Lanky, reset (alternate way: do a ledge clip to get to Lanky's room) Main Menu Go to options menu, turn off cutscenes DK Isles Activate W4 and W1, swim to K. Lumsy Ceilingkick to Factory walkway, enter Factory lobby Tag Lanky, enter Factory Frantic Factory Skip Chunky cutscene, collect oranges, kill krobots ammo if you're not going to Funky later on Orange boost through wall, turn 180 degrees, walk straight ahead to storage room Free Chunky, enter Troff & Scoff portal Tag Chunky, fight boss switch to open gate to testing floor, go to Cranky's and Candy's room Get Simian Slam, buy Hunky Chunky and Primate Punch Tag Lanky, buy Trombone Tremor Tag DK, exit and reenter level, collect oranges to Funky, buy Ammo Belt 1 Exit and reenter level, collect oranges, repeat and leave with 30 oranges DK Isles Leave lobby, use W4, tag Chunky, use W2 Pick up the rock closer to Caves, jump down ledges Rock clip through bottom step (Face away from the wall, put down the rock and pick it up again. Repeat until you clip. If you can't put down the rock, jump and try again.) Swim to K. Rool island, create lag for a minute Tag DK, use W2 Moonkick off first rock to get to Aztec roof (Jump backwards onto the rock and mash B.) Climb DK's head with moonkicks (use peanut switch to get to the very top), moonkick to K. Rool's hand, enter Helm lobby Kickjump to kasplat, damage boost into lava, kickjump to B. Locker Activate W1, orange clip through B. Locker (door will open after you clip) (alternate ways: ledge clip with damage invincibility, walk around lava and jump into Helm loading zone; orange clip through a wall at the start, approach the loading zone from out of bounds) Hideout Helm Tag Chunky, climb slope on the right side (press B every time you land and instantly press A again; keep holding slightly toward the wall) Shoot switch, go to next room, do Terminal Clip 1 Go to crown door room, do Terminal Clip 2 Get key, reset DK Isles Swim to K. Lumsy, turn in keys Use W1, use W3, enter ship Option 1: Complete DK phase, exit with Diddy Use W3, tag DK, use W2 Enter Aztec lobby, enter Aztec Angry Aztec Use W1, use W2, use W3 Tag Diddy, buy Chimpy Charge and Rocketbarrel Boost Use W3, use W2, enter Tiny's temple Ledge clip, free Tiny Use Swim Through Shores, exit temple through loading zone Use W2, use W3 Tag Tiny, buy Mini Monkey, reset DK Isles Use W3, enter ship, fight K. Rool Option 2: Complete first three phases, exit with Tiny Use W3, head to Chunky in training area Buy Mini Monkey Leave training area, use W3 Enter ship, fight K. Rool